Killing Me Softly
by LaZ Chaos
Summary: Well...all in all...Brooklyn attacks Mystel. Better than it seems!


**Killing Me Softly**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade. Never have and never will! (Hint hint: Birthday gift) Just Kidding! I repeat NEVER will!

* * *

**

_Mystel-Chan's POV_

"Mystel…" I looked up from the book I was reading only to see Brooklyn smiling softly at me. I inched back slowly. I knew it was Brooklyn, but the way my name was said…it scared me. It was quiet and, well, a bit malicious.

I smile against that bit of knowledge anyway. "Hey ya, Brookie!" I kept my azure eyes open, though. "How ya doin'?"

Brooklyn smiled down at me. His eyes were staring straight into mine. "I'm fine…you?" He sat down beside my tense form. I had an Egyptians reflex. I am like a cat when around danger.

I smile brightly at my friend. Sure, he was scaring me but he is still my friend. "I'm perfectly fine, Brookie." I smile softly at the nickname I have given him. I shove the book I was reading, 'Among The Hidden', deep into my pocket just in case he tries to do something to me. "Isn't today a beautiful day? I love the sunlight and the warmth. Kinda reminds me of my home in Egypt!" I know…I was really blabbering on and on.

Brooklyn smiled pleasantly at me. "Yes…it is…" He then leapt at me, grabbing my neck in his strong grip. "It is perfect to kill you!"

"What do you mean!" I choked. I slid my dark, slender hands over his as I tried to free my neck from his grip. I never managed. I stared into his normally green eyes, surprised at the black I saw in its place.

"Mystel…are you scared?" His cold voice met my ears as I tore my gaze away from his. I struggled but it was quite hopeless. He agreed. "Mystel-Chan…are you going to give up?" His evil grin widened, as I shook my head no.

"Brooklyn…why?" I coughed, finally wrenching his hands from my throat. I jumped up before he could grab me again. I tried to turn and run but I heard a loud noise and then a searing pain in my side. Who would have thought he had a gun?

"Mystel…" Brooklyn warned me coldly. "Turn around now and die like a good person…"

When I turned around slowly I came face to face with Brooklyn's cruel smirk. I again tried to turn and run. This time, though, I felt the pain in my chest. I guess he was telling the truth. He wanted me dead.

"What…happened!" I cried out as I hit the ground with a sickening thud.

I heard Brooklyn come up behind me. "Cause I wanted to, Mystel…"

I coughed violently. Ito my regret I saw red as I looked down. "Brooklyn…what's wrong…?" I coughed up more blood as I tried to talk. Brooklyn took one look at me. I had tears going down my face, I was splattered with my own blood, not to mention the blood dripping down my chest and chin, and I was staring at him with my flooded eyes.

"Mystel…?" His eyes turned back to light green. "Did I?" Tears then started to run down his pale face. "MYSTEL!" He ran over to me and pulled me into a gentle hug. "I'm…so…sorry…"

I hugged him back with the little strength I had. "It…wasn't really…you…Brookie…" I coughed violently into his shirt. "It was some other part of you. Not the real…you…"

I gently closed my eyes. I felt no more of the excruciating pain anymore.

* * *

_Brookie's POV_

I looked down as I caught his eyes close. "Mystel! MYSTEL!" I sobbed as I shook him. I tried my hardest to get him to open his eyes. It then dawned on me. He won't wake up because I killed him.

* * *

The next thing I knew it was a day later at his funeral. Everyone thought it was someone else…not me. I never told them anything else. I couldn't. 

I listened with tears running down my face as people said stuff about him. I turned to see his mom crying while hugging Mystel's sobbing 7-year-old sister tightly in her arms.

I watched with sorrow as his body was buried into the cold ground. I could just hear him saying that he was six feet under. I let out a sob as I heard his last words repeat in my head. I killed him! _I _did! Nobody else…ME!

Hiro walked over to me with a glint of disappointment in his crimson eyes. I think he knew. He always knows this kind of stuff. I choked a sob as he hugged me tightly.

"It's gonna be alright. He understands…I know he does…" Hiro murmured. I just sobbed harder.

I listened as they played a sad song as people started to fill in his grave. When they were done, most people left. Hiro was with them. Actually, it was only me left standing by his tombstone.

I sobbed as I read the engravings. _Mystel – the friendliest guy around._ Underneath the faint markings were a picture of the Egyptian sun god, Ra, and a picture of the god Poseidon. It matched the god of his blade.

I let my hand run over the name before I got up and walked away from the area that hurt me so much. One thought ran through my head as I walked home. _I am so sorry Mystel. I hope Hiro is right. I hope you can forgive me, my friend._

* * *

Mystel: I was worried when you wrote this. And I should have been. In ALL your stories…somebody dies or is close to death…

Me: heh heh heh

Hiro: Please read and review


End file.
